Inevitability
| miniseries =Myriad Universes: The Last Generation | minino =4 | writer =Andrew Steven Harris | artist =Gordon Purcell | inker =Bob Almond, Gordon Purcell & Terry Pallot| colorist =Mario Boon | letterer =Chris Mowry | editor =Andy Schmidt | covers =2| omnibus = | published =18 February 2009 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | date = | stardate = | altcover = | }} Publisher's descripton ;From solicitations :In an alternate timeline in which the Klingons have conquered Earth, Jean-Luc Picard leads a dire struggle against the brutal grip of the Empire's iron fist. But a daring assault against the Terran Warlord's flagship leaves the rebellion with its most devastating loss yet, while the Klingon warlord Worf himself faces off against his hunted, mortal enemy: Hikaru Sulu. Summary Jean-Luc Picard and the remaining Resistance fighters assess their situation. Most of their people were killed. Someone suggests bringing another resistance cell in to help, but various cells are shot down for different reasons. In addition, they have no chance of navigating the timestream without Data, who has been taken by the Klingons. As Beverly Crusher informs them of another death, several people are ready to give up when an alarm sounds. Picard orders everyone to defend the entrance as invaders beam in. However, instead of Klingons, the new arrivals are fellow rebels Geordi La Forge and Will Riker, along with the Silver Ghost, Hikaru Sulu. Picard explains the plan to Riker, Sulu and La Forge, though it is hindered by the loss of Data. Picard knows, thanks to an informant, that Data is on the warlord's flagship, and, with the help of Sulu and the ''Excelsior'', they can get him back and change the past. Aboard the flagship, Terran Warlord Worf explains to his concubine, Deanna Troi about Data's capture and the trap he is laying for the Resistance and his own troubles. He then tells Deanna that he has known all along she has been a Resistance agent and he only kept her around in the event that she would reveal their location. In response, she says that she never loved him and that she did not assassinate him because he had (at least until recently) been relatively lenient and anyone the Klingon Empire replaced him with would be more brutal. Worf kisses Deanna and stabs her to death. Aboard the Excelsior, the Klingon flagship comes into view. Suddenly, a fleet of birds-of-prey decloak, revealing the trap. In order to allow his allies to succeed, Sulu beams into the shuttle, hails Worf, and taunts him with the memory of their last fight and the loss of his eye. Worf takes the bait, kills a transporter chief in rage and lowers the ship's shields (allowing the Excelsior to retrieve Data) and beams his rival aboard to face him in single combat. Worf and Sulu fight each other in vicious battle, distracting him while his crew prepares the Excelsior for its journey into the past, but the flagship is still pursuing them. Worf breaks Sulu's sword with his Bat'leth, but Sulu is able to impale Worf's remaining eye with the broken blade. Worf then stabs Sulu with the bat'leth, mortally wounding him. With his last breath, Sulu uses his remote to ram the shuttle into the flagship, destroying it. Rachel Garrett names Picard the new Captain and, after remembering the encouraging final words from Guinan, orders the ship to travel to the past... TO BE CONCLUDED References Characters :Reginald Barclay • Beverly Crusher • Data • Rachel Garrett • Guinan • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • René Picard • Quentin • William T. Riker • Elizabeth Shelby • Hikaru Sulu • Hiromi Sulu • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Worf, son of Mogh Kathryn Janeway • Edward Jellico • Alynna Nechayev • William Ross • Elias Vaughn Starships and vehicles :USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) • Klingon battle cruiser • Klingon bird-of-prey Locations :Earth Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations : Other references : Appendices *This issue was available in two covers; Cover A by J.K. Woodward; Cover B by Gordon Purcell, coloured by Mario Boon. Related stories Timeline This issues takes place in an alternate timeline in the 2360s, specified as more than 70 years after the events of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Appearances by an EMH and Alexander, son of Worf earlier in the series suggest it occurs in the latter half of the decade. | before=What Happens Now| after=The End of History|}} External link * Category:TNG comics